1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a scan driver and an organic light emitting display using the scan driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting displays may be used as display devices for personal computers, mobile phones, and portable information terminals such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), or for a variety of information devices. Also, a variety of light emitting display devices having reduced weight and volume compared to cathode ray tube displays have been developed. For example, the organic light emitting display has superior light emission efficiency, brightness, viewing angle, and a fast response speed.
The organic light emitting display includes an organic light emitting panel having a plurality of pixels electrically connected between scan lines and data lines crossing the scan lines, a scan driver for driving the scan lines, and a data driver for driving the data lines. The scan driver sequentially provides scan signals to the organic light emitting panel via the scan lines. The data driver sequentially provides data signals to the organic light emitting panel via the data lines. The organic light emitting panel is electrically connected to the data lines and the scan lines and emits light in response to receiving the data signals and the scan signals.
A large organic light emitting panel has a resolution of full high definition (FHD) or higher and has an operating frequency of 120 Hz or higher. As a load of the scan line increases, RC delay of a signal transmitted on such scan line increases. Also, since the number of horizontal lines is large and scan frequency is fast, a scan time of a horizontal cycle (1 H) is shortened. In this case, when an abnormal scan signal is output, a normal data signal may not be input to a pixel. Also, when the scan time is shortened in a compensation pixel circuit, a compensation time is shortened accordingly so that normal compensation may not be performed which causes an irregular or degraded image.
Thus, when the organic light emitting panel having a resolution of FHD is driven at 120 Hz or higher, in order to prevent the generation of an abnormal scan signal due to the shortened scan time, the organic light emitting panel may be driven by increasing the pulse width of the scan signal.